marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur
Arthur is the main character from Capcom's "Ghost ‘n Goblins" series. Backstory Arthur is a knight on a quest to rescue Princess Guinevere from the evil clutches of Astaroth, king of the Demon World. Along the way he has to fight zombies and other evil demons, while collecting power ups and weapons to defeat all of his enemies. In-Game Story So far he appears to be on the good side since he was battling Wesker, M.O.D.O.K. and Magneto in the Episode 03 trailer Gameplay Attacks *'Lance Toss' *'Fire Bottle Toss' *'Axe Toss' *'Heavenly Slash ' Support Hyper Combos *'Goddess Bracelet (Level 1) '- Barrages an opponent with twenty rapid blasts of energy that continue to fire even while moving. *'Golden Armor (Level 1) - ' Arthur receives golden plating on his silver armor, extending his moveset and increasing his damage output. When the Hyper Combo ends, Arthur loses all of his armor and remains wearing only boxers. Golden Armor can also be done when in boxers, but only receives the default silver armor. *'Fire Dragon (Level 3) -' Explosions cover the full extent of the screen while a blue, flaming dragon encircles the blasts. Touching the dragon leaves the opponent burned in blue flames. Tactics Assist Effectiveness Theme Song 300px|right Arthur's theme is a Rock Remix of the Ghost 'n Goblins' Main Theme Trivia * Before gaining his playable debut in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, he first appeared in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes as a Summon. The same can be applied to that of Thor from Marvel. *Using the Golden Armor Hyper Combo gives Arthur 15 seconds of increased damage output and weapon efficiency. After the given time, the armor shatters and Arthur ends up in his underwear just like his own game Ghost and Ghouls, and unsurprisingly takes more damage. Using the Armor Hyper Combo again gives him the default Silver Armor back, which at any point in gameplay does not shatter. *His rival in Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 seems to be M.O.D.O.K., however it is disputable. He was confirmed on the NYCC 2010 event, along with M.O.D.O.K., Magneto and Nathan Rad Spencer who all happen to have a link with metal. Arthur is protected by his silver armor and has an arsenal completely made of metal, Magneto is a mutant who manipulates all metal with his magnetic powers, M.O.D.O.K. is encased in a metallic seat-like vehicle which houses all his weaponry and gizmos whereas Spencer has a bionic metal arm. It would be tough to deliberate on these rivalries for the time being, given that MVC3's special holiday trailer links Arthur and M.O.D.O.K., and Magneto and Spencer but several fans believe that Arthur and Magneto, and M.O.D.O.K. and Spencer is the correct rivalry. However, one way Arthur and M.O.D.O.K. could be viewed as rivals is that while the two of them wear metal, M.O.D.O.K. uses technological weapons to attack his foes, while Arthur relies on magic. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Arthur will be voiced by''' Tetsu Inada''' in Japanese and by Dan Woren in English. Gallery Mvsc_arthur_stand.png|Sir Arthurs Summon Sprite arthur-noscale.jpg|Arthur's Alternate Costumes Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:Summonable Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment